The Yule Ball
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Angelina remembers something that Fred did for her years ago.


**This is my first time writing anything that isn't Ninja Turtles, so I hope you like it. **

Angelina was fixing breakfast for her family, when little Fred walked in with his teddy bear held close to him. Without even turning around Angelina greeted him, "Good morning, Fred."

"Are you excited today's your daddy's birthday, do you want to help me with the party this afternoon?" Angelina asked turning around to look at the small boy standing in the door.

"Daddy wasn't happy on his birthday last year" Fred stated, "Mommy why didn't daddy enjoy his birthday that much."

Angelina stop for a moment for a six year old Fred noticed a lot and remembered things for a long time. Angelina remember last year she had had Fred help her with George's birthday party and Fred had had almost as much of preparing of the party as he did the actually party. George tried to act like he was having a good time that afternoon, but he wasn't. It was never just George's birthday; it was also his brother's Fred's birthday. Though in the fifteen years it had been since Fred's death and for the most part George had moved on, but every birthday was hard on him. Every year Angelina would try to still make his birthday special though.

How could she explain this to her six year old son?

"Well, honey it's not just your father's birthday today, it's also your Uncle Fred's birthday today." Angelina said trying to make it as simple as she could.

"Daddy really misses him; he even named me after him." Fred stated as his mother picked him up.

"Your Uncle Fred and your father had been very close, of most of their lives," continued as she sit down, "They cared a lot about each other. Would you like me to tell you a story about your Uncle Fred?"

A huge smile spread across Fred's face, he had heard lots for stories about his Uncle Fred and Daddy and most of them ended with something blowing up in some way. Fred's personal favorite was the one were his grandmother had told them that she did want any more letters from the school saying the blow up a toilet and they had thought it was such a good idea that they went and did. Fred always laughed at the part where they tried to give the toilet seat from the blow up toilet to his Uncle Harry who had been in the Hospital at that time.

"Well, when I first meet your father and uncle it was on the Quidditch team at school. Well at that time your father and uncle were never ever seen apart." Angelina stopped for a moment, "Well there was take one time your father had detention with Professor Snape and your uncle had detention with Professor Sprout."

"They spent a lot of time in detention," Fred stated thinking back on all the stories he heard about his dad and uncle.

"Yes they did" Angelina sighed, "now you're not going to do that when you go to Hogwarts are you?"

"Of course I won't" Fred said with a smile that clearly said he would.

Angelina rolled her eyes but continued her story anyways, "Well, at that time me, your father and your uncle were close friends. Though your father and I had started gaining more feelings for each other that were more than just that for friends."

"What kinds of feelings?" Fred asked.

Angelina smiled and kissed Fred on the forehead, "You'll understand when you're older; it's a feeling like the ones the characters in your Aunt Hermione's fairy tales have."

"Ewww" Fred said making a face.

Angelina give a small laugh and continued, "Well your Uncle Fred know me and your father were never going to act on those feelings by ourselves so he thought that the Yule Ball that was coming up would be the perfect time to get us together. He jumped right on the ball and asked me if I would go with him to the Yule Ball and then he made sure that your father didn't invite anyone to it."

"How did he do that?"

"I don't really know," Angelina answered, "but Rennet Scott still clams to this day that he burnt off half her hair when she tried to ask your father to the dance. Whatever he did though it work, because your father didn't have a date for the dance. The night before the dance he told me take your father couldn't find a date and if I would mind if he went with us and I had already thought that I would be seeing a lot of your father at the ball anyway so I said okay."

"Did you and Daddy have a fun time at the ball?" Fred asked.

"I was getting there," Angelina said, "Well we did have a wonderful time at the ball, half way through the ball your uncle put his plan in motion. He talked me and your father into dancing to whatever song the band played next. Well, we didn't know it at the time but your Uncle Fred a paid the band to play a muggle song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" when me and your father went up to dance together."

"And I'll tell you what Fred, me and your father could feel the love that night, it was there in the Great Hall that night that we saw that we were in love with each other. I never did get the chance to thank your Uncle Fred for that. Me and your father even dance to that song on our wedding day." Angelina said finishing her story with a smile.

"You see your Uncle Fred didn't just blow things up with your father, he also looked after your father in his own little way. And each year on their birthday to your father it brings back the fact that he will never be around again to do things like that." Angelina explained.

Fred looked closely at his mother's eyes and then stated, "You miss him too."

"Yes, I do."

Fred put on a thoughtful face and then smile.

"Mommy can you help me with something."

That night when George got home there was the yearly party, but afterwards Angelina and Fred were getting into their coats and told him to.

When they got to where they were going George noticed it was the cemetery and they made their way to Fred's grave. Little Fred walked right up to it and pulled out a very large birthday card he had made that day and placed it on his grave.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Fred, we love you. And I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy miss you very much."


End file.
